Fantasy Life Wiki:Manual of style
__TOC__ The manual of style sometimes stylized as mos is a instruction manual to help new or experienced contributors on how to contribute to the . Please do read the entire manual of style policy before you make any edits to the article pages at the wiki. Basic wikicode Article contents Characters article pages Life article pages Monsters article pages Media article pages Items article pages Weaponry article pages Images Opening line Start a opening line by adding the translation template always first, however, on top, the main template or image always comes first. Here are some examples on how it must look like. : But when you add a template or image, always at them at first. Here is a example: : : or: : : European content or American content The game has been released very first in Japan, however this is not a Japanese wiki. Further, the game has been released in Europe and Australia, which content of information and titles are from the European and Australia release of the game. Then the games were released in America. There is a difference of wordings of the two games, however, we do not use American content as that the wiki has been developed when the games hit Europe. To prevent confusion, do write at the opening sentence the American name of the article page. As example: . Do not insert it in the templates. You can also place it in the trivia template. Categorization Categorizing a article page is very important, especially when a reader is trying to find things out at the wiki. Do know that you must not add a gallery at the category or treat it as a article page. Categories are treated as connections with the article pages that are created at the wiki. Do not categorize an article that doesn't belong in that category. What the isn't! There are many of experienced contributors and many unexperienced contributors. Most unexperienced contributors are making a lot of mistakes, but that happens most of the times, its just natural. But there are some who even know what they are doing, and even rebelling on statements that are not even required for this wiki. Here are a few rules to set by: * Everyone is free to edit article pages, even article pages that are created by someone else. That way we are only helping each other. * Everyone is free to create a article page, even if it shows short information, there are contributors that can expand the article. * This is not a forum which contributors only are adding information as an article page, and even rebelling about their way they want that article page to have. As example: Creating a article page, another contributor editing it, and undo the edits stating that it is fine the way it is, but it doesn't require any of what the Fantasy Life Wiki really shows. This can change into a bad behavior towards the contributors. * Please, do not put eachother under huge pressure, you're only here to help out your beloved game series. * Articles that are locked by the administrator, and you would like to edit, ask him to unlock it at a civil maner. The administrator can mostly forget that the page is locked. * Everyone communicate civil with each other, rather than talking rude. That only create stress towards you. * We are not greedy for the article pages we create, everyone is free to edit to strive to become the best source of information of the game.